wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Odłamek pocisku/I/09
| autor=Maurice Leblanc | autor1= | sekcja=Część I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} IX. Syn cesarza. W zaciśniętych dłoniach trzymał Paweł kurczowo żałosne kartki, w które Elżbieta przelała całą trwogę swej udręczonej duszy. — Ach! nieszczęsna — myślał — jak ona musiała cierpieć! A przecież to dopiero początek drogi, która wiodła ją na śmierć... Lękał się czytać dalej. Wiedział, że na tych kartkach znajdzie opis godzin męczarni Elżbiety, groźnych i nieubłaganych i byłby chciał wołać do niej: — Uciekaj! Nie wyzywaj losu! Zapomniałem o przeszłości. Kocham cię. Za późno! On to sam swojem okrucieństwem skazał ją na mękę i winien był teraz aż do końca towarzyszyć wszystkim etapom krzyżowej drogi... Obrócił gwałtownie kartki. Ujrzał trzy białe stronice, noszące daty 20., 21. i 22. sierpnia... dni zamętu, w czasie których nie mogła pisać. Dalej brakło kartek z 23. i 24. sierpnia. Te, bez wątpienia, zawierały szczegóły niewytłumaczonego najazdu. Dziennik rozpoczynał się na nowo w środku rozdartej kartki z wtorku, 25-go. — „Tak, Rozaljo, czuję się już zupełnie dobrze i dziękuję ci za twą opiekę. — „Więc niema już gorączki? — „Nie, Rozaljo, już dobrze. — „Pani mówiła mi to samo wczoraj, a gorączka wróciła... może z powodu tych odwiedzin... Lecz dziś już ich nie będzie... Dopiero jutro... Dostałam rozkaz zawiadomienia pani... Jutro o godzinie piątej... „Nie odpowiedziałam. Cóż pomoże buntować się? Żadne z słów upokarzających, które będę musiała słuchać, nie zaboli mnie bardziej, niż to wszystko, na co patrzę: zdeptany trawnik, wedety konne, konie na pikiecie, w alejach wózki i skrzynki z amunicją, połowa drzew powalona, na trawniku tarzają się oficerowie, piją, śpiewają,. a naprzeciwko mnie, zatknięta nad mojem oknem chorągiew niemiecka. Ach! nędznicy! „Zamykam oczy, aby nie widzieć. A to jeszcze straszniejsze... Ach! wspomnienie tej nocy... a dziś rano, gdy słońce wstało, wizja tych wszystkich trupów. Nieszczęśni! niektórzy żyli jeszcze, a wkoło nich tańczyły te potwory; słyszałam jęki konających, którzy błagali, aby ich dobito. „A potem... a potem... Lecz nie chcę już myśleć o tem, nie chcę myśleć o niczem, coby mogło zachwiać moją odwagę i nadzieję. „Pawle, o tobie myśląc, piszę te słowa. Coś mi mówi, że jeżeli zdarzy mi się nieszczęście, ty będziesz to czytał. muszę więc mieć siłę, by pisać dalej, byś znał szczegóły każdego dnia. Ty może z opowiadania mego rozumiesz już to wszystko, co dla mnie jest jeszcze takie ciemne. Jaki związek istnieje między przeszłością a teraźniejszością, między zbrodnią z dawnych dni a niewytłumaczonym napadem wczorajszej nocy? Nie wiem. Podałam ci szczegółowo tok zdarzeń i moje przypuszczenia. A ty, ty sam już wysnujesz resztę i dojdziesz do kresu prawdy”. Środa 26. sierpnia. „Taki hałas w zamku! Biegają tam i zpowrotem, w wszystkich kierunkach, a szczególnie na górze, w salonach nad moim pokojem. Przed godziną wjechało na trawnik sześć samochodów ciężarowych i sześć osobowych. Ciężarowe były puste. Z każdego osobowego wyskoczyły dwie czy trzy panie. Niemcy wymachiwali rękami i śmiali się hałaśliwie. Oficerowie wyszli na ich spotkanie, tyle było wybuchów radości. Później, wszyscy skierowali się do zamku. Co zamierzają? Jaki mają cel? „Lecz zdaje mi się, że słychać kroki w korytarzu... Już piąta godzina... „Pukanie do drzwi... „Weszło ich pięciu, naprzód on i czterech oficerów uniżonych, wpół zgiętych przed nim. „Rzekł do nich po francusku, tonem suchym: — „Widzicie panowie, zakazuję wam tknąć czegokolwiek, co znajduje się w tym pokoju i w mieszkaniu należącem do pani. Resztę, z wyjątkiem dwu wielkich salonów, oddaję wam. Pozostawicie tu to, co może wam być potrzebne, a zabierzcie z sobą wszystko, co się wam podoba. To wojna, to prawo wojenne”. „Z jakimż akcentem idjotycznego przekonania wymówił te słowa: „To prawo wojenne!” I powtórzył: — „Zatem z mieszkania tej pani nie wolno ruszyć ani jednego mebla. Ja znam formy towarzyskie”. „Patrzy na mnie i zdaje się mówić: — „A co! jaki jestem rycerski! Mógłbym zabrać stąd wszystko. Lecz jestem Niemcem i jako taki, znam się na formach. „Oczekuje podziękowania. Zwracam się doń z słowami: — „Zaczyna się grabież? Rozumię, poco przyjechały wozy. — „Nie grabi się tego, co z prawa wojennego przynależy do pani — odpowiada. — „O!... A prawo wojenne nie rozciąga się na meble i dzieła sztuki z dwu tamtych salonów? „Czerwienieje. Rzucam mu z śmiechem: — „Ja rozumię, to zastrzeżone dla pana. Dobry wybór. Same rzeczy cenne i bardzo wartościowe. Wybiórki rozdzielą między siebie pańscy żołnierze. „Oficerowie odwracają się z złością. On staje się jeszcze bardziej czerwony. Twarz jego okrągła, czoło niskie,. włosy bardzo jasne, wypomadowane, przedzielone przez środek nieskazitelnym rozdziałem. Odgaduję, jak się wysila, aby znaleźć jakąś złośliwą odpowiedź. Zbliża się wkońcu do mnie i mówi tonem zwycięskim: „Francuzi zostali pobici pod Charleroi, i pobici pod Maubeuge, pobici wszędzie. Cofają się na całej linji. Los. wojny jest ustalony. „Mimo strasznej męki, zachowuję zupełny spokój, wyzywam go spojrzeniem i szepczę: — „Parobek! „Zachwiał się. Towarzysze jego dosłyszeli i widzę, jak jeden z nich podnosi rękę do szabli. Lecz on? Cóż uczyni? Cóż powie? Czuję, że jest bardzo zakłopotany, że dotknięta jest jego godność osobista. — „Pani nie wie zapewne, kto ja jestem, — powiedział. — „Owszem, panie. Jesteś księciem Konradem, jednym z synów cesarza. I cóż z tego? „Nowy odruch wyniosłej dumy. Prostuje się dumnie. Czekam na groźby, na objawy złości; lecz nie, odpowiada mi wybuch śmiechu, śmiech udany wielkiego pana, który zanadto jest pogardliwy, aby się obrażać, za inteligentny, aby się dąsać. — „Francuzeczka! Prawda, panowie, jaka urocza! Słyszeliście? Co za impertynencja! To Paryżanka, panowie, w całej pełni swego wdzięku i złośliwości! „I kłaniając mi się szerokim gestem, odszedł żartując: — „Francuzeczka! Ach! panowie, te miłe Francuzeczki!... Czwartek 27. sierpnia. „Przez cały dzień ruch, przeprowadzki. Wozy naładowane zdobyczą toczą się ku granicy. „Ślubny prezent od mego biednego ojca, wszystkie jego zbiory gromadzone tak cierpliwie i miłośnie — znikają; rozwiewa się całe to rozkoszne i drogocenne tło, na którem ja i Paweł mieliśmy pędzić wspólne życie. Co za ból! „Wieści z frontu coraz gorsze. Płakałam bardzo długo. „Przyszedł książę Konrad. Musiałam go przyjąć, uprzedził mię bowiem przez Rozalję, że jeżeli nie będę przyjmowała jego odwiedzin, zemści się to na mieszkańcach Ornequin’u!” W tem miejscu Elżbieta przerwała swój dziennik. W dwa dni później, pod datą 29. sierpnia pisała dalej: „Przyszedł wczoraj. Dziś także. Usiłuje być dowcipnym, kulturalnym. Mówi o literaturze i muzyce, Goethem, Wagnerze... Mówi zresztą ciągle sam i to wprowadza go w pasję. — „Niechże pani odpowie coś wreszcie! — krzyknął wkońcu. —— Cóż to! niema w tem nic hańbiącego, nawet dla Francuzki, aby porozmawiać z księciem Konradem! — „Kobieta-więzień nie rozmawia ze swym katem. „Zaprzeczył żywo. — „Lecz pani nie jest w więzieniu, cóż u licha! — „Mogę więc wyjść z tego zamku? — „Może pani przechadzać się... w parku... — „Zatem wpośród czterech ścian, zamknięta. — „Więc czegoż pani chce właściwie? — „Odejść stąd i żyć... gdzie pan zażąda, choćby w Corvigny. — „To znaczy zdala ode mnie! "Nie dawałam odpowiedzi; pochylił się lekko i podjął cichym głosem: — „Pani nienawidzi mnie, prawda? Och! ja to wiem. Znam dobrze kobiety. Lecz pani nienawidzi księcia Konrada, nieprawdaż? Niemca... Zwycięzcy... Bo właściwie, niema powodu, dla któregoby człowiek sam, jako taki, był pani... antypatyczny... A w tej chwili, właśnie człowiek jest w grze... i stara się podobać... Pani rozumie?... Zatem... „Stanęłam naprzeciwko niego, twarzą w twarz. Nie wymówiłam ani słowa, lecz on musiał dostrzec w mych oczach taką odrazę, że z miną bezdennie ogłupiałą zatrzymał się w środku zdania. Po chwili, natura zwyciężyła: ordynarnie zagroził mi pięścią i mrucząc przekleństwa wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami”... Znowu brakowało dwu kartek w dzienniku. Paweł był siny z bólu. Nigdy żadne cierpienie nie zadało mu takiej męki. Miał wrażenie, że jego droga, biedna Elżbieta żyje jeszcze i walczy pod jego wzrokiem i czuje na sobie jego spojrzenia. I nic nie mogło wstrząsnąć nim głębiej i silniej, nad ów krzyk osamotnienia i miłości, jaki dobywał się z kartki datowanej 1-szy września. „Pawle, mój drogi Pawle, nie lękaj się. Tak, podarłam te dwie kartki, ponieważ nie chciałam, abyś dowiedział się kiedykolwiek o tych ohydnych rzeczach. Ale to nie oddali cię ode mnie, prawda? Nie jestem mniej godna kochania, dlatego, że jakiś tam barbarzyńca ośmielił się znieważyć mnie, prawda? Och! wszystko to, co on powiedział, Pawle ...wczoraj jeszcze... jego zniewagi, jego wstrętne groźby i bardziej jeszcze bezecne obietnice... i cała jego wściekłość... Nie, nie chcę ci tego powtarzać. Zwierzając się temu dziennikowi, chciałam zwierzyć tobie moje myśli, uczynki moje z każdego dnia. Pragnęłam dać tylko świadectwo mojego bólu. Ale to, to zupełnie co innego — i nie mam odwagi... Daruj mi, że zamilczę. Niechaj wystarczy ci świadomość mej zniewagi, abyś mógł mnie kiedyś pomścić. Nie żądaj więcej ode mnie...” Istotnie, następnych dni Elżbieta nie opowiadała już szczegółowo o codziennych wizytach księcia Konrada, czuło się jednakże z jej słów, że wróg osaczał ją ciągle uparcie. Były to zapiski krótkie, urywane, w których nie miała już odwagi wypowiadać się tak szczerze, jak dawniej; rzucała je dorywczo na kartki dziennika, znacząc tylko dni, nie dbając o daty. Paweł odczytywał je z drżeniem. A nowe wyznania pogłębiały jego przerażenie. Czwartek. „Rozalja rozpytuje ich każdego ranka. Odwrót Francuzów trwa dalej. Podobno nawet odbywa się w popłochu i Paryż ma być opuszczony. Rząd uciekł. Jesteśmy zgubieni.” Siódma godzina wieczór. „Swoim zwyczajem przechadza się pod mojemi oknami. Towarzyszy mu jakaś kobieta; widziałam ją już kilka razy zdaleka, a zawsze ma na sobie wielką kapotę wieśniaczki, na głowie zaś koronkową chusteczkę, która zasłania jej twarz. Najczęstszym jednak towarzyszem jego przechadzek wkoło gazonu jest oficer, którego zwą majorem. Ten również ma głowę wtuloną w kołnierz podniesiony u swego szarego płaszcza.” Piątek. „Żołnierze tańczą na trawniku, muzyka gra zaś hymny niemieckie, a dzwony Ornequin’u biją rozgłośnie. Święcą wkroczenie swych wojsk do Paryża. Jakżeż w to wątpić? Niestety! Ich radość jest najlepszem potwierdzeniem prawdy”. Sobota. „Między mojem mieszkaniem a buduarem, w którym wisi portret mamy, jest pokój, dawniej przez nią zajmowany. Mieszka w nim teraz major. Jest on zaufanym przyjacielem księcia i podobno wybitną osobistością, znaną żołnierzom pod imieniem majora Hermanna. Wobec księcia nie jest tak uniżony i pokorny jak inni oficerowie, przeciwnie, odnosi się doń z pewną poufałością. „Idą oto teraz aleją, jeden obok drugiego. Książę opiera się na ramieniu majora Hermanna. Odgaduję, że mówią o mnie i różnią się w zdaniach. Major jest jakby rozzłoszczony.” 10 godzina rano. „Nie myliłam się. Rozalja powiedziała mi, że zaszła między nimi jakaś gwałtowna sprzeczka”. Wtorek 8. września. „W zachowaniu się ich wszystkich jest coś dziwnego. Książę, major, oficerowie zdają się zdenerwowani. Żołnierze nie śpiewają już nawet. Słychać wrzawę kłótni. Czyżby zdarzenia przybrały tok dla nas korzystny?” Czwartek. „Wzrasta ruch i podniecenie. Co chwila przyjeżdżają podobno kurjerzy. Oficerowie odesłali do Niemiec część swoich rzeczy. Nabieram dużej otuchy. Choć z drugiej strony... „Ach! mój drogi Pawle, gdybyś znał mękę tych wizyt!... To już nie słodko-uprzejmy człowiek z pierwszych dni. Zrzucił maskę... Lecz nie, nie, zamilczę o tem...” Piątek. „Cała wieś Ornequin wysiedlona została do Niemiec. Nie chcą, aby został jeden choćby świadek tego, co działo się tu w ciągu tej okropnej nocy, którą ci opisałam. Niedziela wieczór. „A więc porażka, odwrót z pod Paryża. Wyznał mi to, zgrzytając z wściekłości i rzucając mi pogróżki. Jestem zakładnikiem, na którego spada cała zemsta...” Wtorek. „Pawle, jeżeli spotkasz się z nim kiedy w walce, zabij go jak psa. Ale czy ci ludzie biją się wogóle?! Ach! sama nie wiem już co mówię... Tracę zmysły. Dlaczegoż zostałam w zamku? Trzeba było zabrać mnie siłą, Pawle... „Czy ty wiesz co on wymyślił?... Ach! podły... Pozostawiono dwunastu mieszkańców Ornequin’u jako zakładników i ja to, ja mam być odpowiedzialną za ich życie... Czy pojmujesz całą grozę tego? Od mego zachowania się zależy czy będą żyli, czy też zostaną rozstrzelani kolejno... Jak wierzyć w taką potworność? Czy chcecie mię tylko nastraszyć? Ach! co za podłość w tej groźbie! Co za piekło! Wolałabym umrzeć...” Dziewiąta godzina wieczór. „...Umrzeć? Lecz nie, poco umierać? Przyszła Rozalja. Mąż jej porozumiał się z jedną z straży, która będzie dziś w nocy trzymała wartę przy małej furtce w parku, poza kapliczką. „O trzeciej godzinie nad ranem Rozalja obudzi mnie i uciekniemy... Hieronim zna jakąś niedostępną kryjówkę w lesie... Boże mój żeby się nam tylko udało!” Jedenasta godzina wieczór. „Co się stało? Dlaczego zerwałam się z snu? Wszystko to tylko mara, jestem pewna... a jednak dygocę cała jak w febrze i zaledwie mogę pisać... Ta szklanka wody na moim stoliku... Czemu nie mam odwagi napić się tej wody, jak to czynię zazwyczaj w bezsennych godzinach? Ach! Wstrętna zmora! Czy potrafię zapomnieć kiedy to, co widziałam we śnie? Jestem pewna, że spałam; położyłam się, aby odpocząć trochę przed zamierzoną ucieczką i w śnie zobaczyłam to widmo kobiece!... Widmo?... Ależ tak, tylko widma mogą przekraczać próg drzwi, zamkniętych na klucz. Gdy przesuwała się przez pokój, kroki jej były tak ciche, że zaledwie dosłyszałam nieuchwytny prawie szelest jej sukni. „Poco tu przyszła? Przy świetle nocnej lampki widziałam, jak okrążyła stół i zbliżyła się ostrożnie do mego łóżka; głowa jej tonęła w ciemnościach. Przestraszyłam się tak bardzo, iż zamknęłam oczy, aby myślała, że śpię. Lecz świadomość jej obecności wzrastała we mnie; śledziłam każde jej poruszenie. Pochyliwszy się nade mną patrzyła we mnie długo, jakby chcąc zapamiętać rysy mej twarzy. Czyż mogła nie słyszeć przyśpieszonych uderzeń mego serca? Ja słyszałam wyraźnie miarowy jej oddech. Jakaż straszna męczarnia! Kto była ta kobieta? Po co przyszła? „Przestała badać mnie wzrokiem i odsunęła się trochę. Poprzez zamknięte powieki zgadywałam, że obok mnie pochylona jest nad jakąś robotą, która pochłania ją całkowicie. Po pewnym czasie nabrałam wewnętrznej pewności, że przestała już wpatrywać się we mnie i uległam pokusie otworzenia oczu. Chciałam widzieć, choćby przez jedną sekundę jej twarz, jej ruch... „I patrzałam. „Boże mój, jakim cudem miałam siłę powstrzymać okrzyk, który dobywał się z całego mego jestestwa? „Kobieta, która stała opodal mnie, której twarz w blasku lampki nocnej widziałam wyraźnie, była to... „Och! nie mogę napisać tego bluźnierstwa! Gdybym była ujrzała ją modlącą się przy mnie, gdybym była zobaczyła nagle twarz słodką, uśmiechniętą przez łzy, nie byłabym zadrżała przed nieoczekiwaną wizją zmarłej. Lecz ten okrutny wyraz nienawiści i złości, dziki, piekielny... nic na świecie nie mogło obudzić we mnie większego przerażenia. I może właśnie dlatego, może dzięki jakiejś jakby nadnaturalności tego niezwykłego obrazu, zamarł mi krzyk na ustach; i teraz jestem prawie spokojna. Już w chwili, gdy oczy moje widziały, zrozumiałam, że padam ofiarą zmory. „Mamo, mamo, ty nie miałaś nigdy i nie możesz mieć tego wyrazu, prawda? Ty byłaś dobra, nieprawdaż? Uśmiechnęłaś się? I gdybyś żyła jeszcze, miałabyś zawsze ten sam wyraz dobroci i słodyczy? Mamo droga moja, od owego okropnego wieczoru, w którym Paweł rozpoznał twój portret, wchodziłam często do tego pokoju, aby „nauczyć się” twojej twarzy, która zatarła mi się w pamięci — byłam tak mała, gdy ty umarłaś mamo! — a chociaż cierpiałam nad tem, że malarz nadał ci wyraz inny od tego, jakiego byłabym pragnęła, przecież nie był on tak zły i okrutny, jak przed chwilą. Dlaczegoż miałabyś mnie nienawidzieć? Jestem córką twoją. Ojciec mówił mi często, że ty i ja miałyśmy ten sam uśmiech i że gdy patrzyłaś na mnie, oczy twoje zachodziły łzami czułości. Zatem... zatem... ty nie masz do mnie nienawiści, prawda? Więc śniłam tylko... „A jeżeli nie śniłam, widząc jakąś kobietę w moim pokoju, to w każdym razie w śnie zdawało mi się tylko, że ona ma rysy twojej twarzy. Zwidzenie... majaki... Siłą wpatrywania się w twój portret i ciągłego myślenia o tobie, nadałam nieznanej kobiecie twarz znaną mi i bliską... lecz to ona, nie ty, miała ten ohydny wyraz złości. „Więc nie napiję się tej wody. Ona wlała tam pewno truciznę... lub coś, aby mię uśpić głęboko i wydać w ręce księcia... I przypomina mi się kobieta, która przechadza się z nim czasami... „Lecz ja nic nie wiem... Nic nie rozumię... Myśli moje wirują błędnie w wyczerpanym mózgu... „...Wkrótce już trzecia godzina... Czekam na Rozalję. Noc jest spokojna. Żadnego szmeru ni w zamku ni w pobliżu. „...Zegar wydzwania trzecią. Ach! uciec stąd!... być wolną!”